


Quality Time

by whynot



Series: Gage and Bishop [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: I feel like I put Kay through so much, I want something sweet for him.-Ellie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put Kay through so much, I want something sweet for him.
> 
> -Ellie

Fifty fucking security reports. 

Nuka world was the wet dream of all fortified encampments, and despite their defenses and numbers, a lot of factions sought after it - the main one being Gunners. They've tried everything to get inside, from ambushes to infiltration missions, and they didn't show any sign of stopping, no matter how often Mae's boys fucked up their attempts. In fact, they were just getting braver. The big boss of their outfit needed to get his head out of the fucking clouds about getting the park for his men. Nuka World's raiders weren't going anywhere.

Opening the door to their loft, Gage was immediately pinned against it, Bishop's lips coming down hard on his. Gage responded reflexively, hands gripping the kid's biceps as he returned the kiss eagerly. Bishop moaned happily, grinding his hips against Gage's.

Gage quickly remembered the stack of papers in his hand and pushed Bishop back, placing a hand on his chest when he tried to get close again. "Uh-uh."

Bishop's eyes darted to the reports, and he groaned. " _C'mon,_ Gage. Those can wait."

"No, they can't. Mae wants..." He trailed off when Bishop managed to push forward just enough to nip at his earlobe. "She—" Bishop's chest slammed against his as he overpowered Gage's strength - his fault for not locking his arm in place. His lips were on Gage's again, and his hands gripped his neck. "Goddammit, Kay." He couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed him away again. "Knock it off. I gotta get through these first. It'll just take an hour, all right? Have some patience."

Bishop rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, taking the few steps to the bed and falling down onto the mattress, face first.

Good. His pouting could keep him busy until Gage was done. He stepped into his office and closed the door, then slumped down into the overstuffed chair at his desk and kicked his feet up to start sorting through the reports.

The door creaked open three minutes later.

"Baby," Gage groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Told you you're not allowed in my office." If that rule wasn't in place, he'd never get any work done. Bishop sprawled out right on the desk, on top of the rest of the papers that Gage had set down. " _Kayden_." He shoved at Bishop's side until he rolled off, falling onto the ground with a loud thump. "Go hang out with Shorty or somethin'."

"But I wanna hang out with you."

Fuckin' cute. "If you can manage to sit and stay quiet at the same time, you can wait in here."

"Fine. Deal." His head popped up, and he folded his arms over the desk, still sitting on the ground. He rested his chin on his arm and shut up.

Gage tried to concentrate so he could get the fucking work done, but he could feel Bishop's eyes on him. Every time he glanced up he would be met with that glint of mischief and amusement in the kid's dark gaze, a small hint of a smile on his face.

Gage put the first report down, still not finished reading through it. "You're doin' that on purpose."

Instead of denying it, Bishop's smile grew as he responded, "I sure am."

"Out."

"One kiss."

"Will you let me get some fuckin' work done if I say yes?"

"Mhmmmm..." He crawled on top of the desk and tugged Gage into a kiss, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Gage's hand came up, cupping the back of Bishop's head.

The kid had tried growing his hair out again after he came back from the 'Wealth, but it didn't last. It looked good, felt nice and soft, but he flinched every time Gage's fingers so much as brushed against the growing strands. Apologies would pour out of Bishop, and he'd promise that he'd get used to it. He wanted to like the feeling of Gage gripping it, because he knew it wouldn't be the same as the Fiends. But even when he stopped shrinking away, Gage could feel the tension in his body when he raked his fingers over it.

Bishop seemed a little defeated when he started to shave it again, but perked up when Gage told him that he liked the stubble better anyway. Still, it broke Gage's fucking heart that Bishop couldn't even have anyone touch his fucking hair.

Maybe it was too soon. Maybe they could try again in a few years. With the tech that the eggheads had jacked them with, Bishop had all the time in the world to heal.

Gage broke the kiss with determination. "Kay, I'm serious, I need to get this done. If you want it to go by faster, help me or some shit."

Bishop blinked. "... I can help?"

His brows twitched. "Course."

"Okay." He grabbed one of the reports off the desk and laid down again, holding it above his face to read it. Smiling, Gage kicked his feet up and draped them over Bishop's legs.

 

 

"I dreamt about my parents last night," Bishop mentioned after a while.

Gage almost furrowed his brows. "You didn't wake me up."

"Yeah, 'cause the thing is... it wasn't... y'know. Bad." He turned his head to look at Gage. "It was a good dream. I hadn't had a dream about them that wasn't a nightmare in I don't know how long."

Gage smiled. This was good. It was progress. "What was it about?"

"They were dancing. Like they used to when my ma would make dinner. I remember the song that was playing on the radio 'cause it reminded me of you when I woke up. It went like..." He made a thoughtful noise, then smiled and sang softly, _"As he jogged along, I heard him singin' a most peculiar cowboy song_."

Gage felt his heart swell in his chest, and he leaned forward to give Bishop a kiss. They smiled at each other when he pulled away, then went back to reading the reports.

This was one of the things that Gage loved about their relationship. They didn't need to fill silence, they felt comfortable and content just to be in the same room. Chatting or fucking was fun and all, but just being together had its own kind of happiness that Gage never felt before with anyone else.

Bishop took Gage's free hand and laced their fingers, placing a kiss between his knuckles before resting their hands on the desk. Gage smiled and turned back to the report he was reading.

Maybe he'd lift that rule about Bishop not being allowed in his office.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage and Kay get a pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short little thing that I wanted to write
> 
> -ellie

Gage found Bishop on their bed, playing with the fluffiest cat he had ever seen. One of the Pack's, no fuckin' doubt.

"Uh-uh," Gage decided, picking the animal up and placing it outside before shutting the door. No one in Nuka World would hurt it - animal abuse of any kind was dealt with by Mae herself, and everyone wanted to avoid ending up like the Disciple who'd gotten ripped apart by Nova. 

"Ah, c'mon, big man," Bishop whined. "Really?"

"I know, baby. I'm very mean." He gave Bishop a kiss as consolation. 

"We should get a pet, y'know?" 

"I'm allergic to cats and we don't have the patience for a dog."

"You're right, and those _are_ the only two animals that exist in the world, out of all of history. Guess we're shit outta luck."

Gage shoved him onto his back to crawl on top of him. "All right, smart ass, what other animal would we keep as a pet?"

"Nate says he's got the eggheads workin' on synthetic ones. We can go check them out."

Gage considered this. "... You really wanna get a pet."

"Ever since this morning. That's a lot longer than I ever wanna wait for things."

Gage grumbled and kissed him, holding him still by a grip to his chin. He bore his weight down, smiling against Bishop's lips when the kid sighed happily.

 

 

* * *

 

Kay finished hooking the thermometer up and stepped out of the spare room. "There. As long as the lights work, she can get warmer anytime she wants."

"You think of a name yet?" Gage asked, cradling the Nightstalker pup in one arm. Nate had showed them several different animals that were far more normal, but the ones they held in the examination labs were so much more fun.

"Pumpkin," Kay answered.

Gage cocked a brow. " _Pumpkin_."

"Mhm." He took the Nightstalker from Gage and flopped down on the bed with her on his stomach. Pumpkin let out a small, nonthreatening growl, and Kay fell in love. "Thanks for agreein' to this, big man."

Gage smiled and leaned down to give Kay a kiss. "Course, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic is just gonna be all cute and short fluff pieces lol


End file.
